ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kettenkaefer
Talibkweli 06:45, July 7, 2010 (UTC)Just did this with 75SAM/DNC and 70RDM/WHM. Started fight with 300 TP, ate sub, put on all evasion gear I had and called NPC (60 Soothing Healer). I had the RDM just focus on enfeebling and I only used Tachi: Yukikaze when Meditate or Sekkanoki were available. We cleared the one raptor that was in the area and we never had a respawn. NM hit me (Galka) for about 150-200 a shot and caught one Power Attack for over 300. Fight took about 10 mins and there was never a time when I was worried. Used Meikyo Shisui towards the end to speed things up.....did three Tachi: Yukikaze because it seemed to be doing the most damage compared to Tachi: Gekko. Used Box Step as I was getting prepared to do WS's and Desperate Flourish just to use up finishing moves....don't know if that did anything at all. The RDM only had to Dispel three times. From reading this article before the fight I was pretty worried we wouldn't be able to do it, but it was actually very easy. I have a few merits on evasion and GK and used Soboro Sukehiro. --Robfire 17:57, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Soloed as 82THF/NIN. Nothing note-worthy as gear and evasion comes. Uncapped evasion (288+8 merit) with +42 evasion from gear and 81+17 AGI. ~8 minute fight, use proper blink tanking method and you will have no trouble keeping shadows up. If I had ran into any trouble, I would have considered using 2 hour as well as using food. --Melonpan 04:35, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Soloed as well geared 75 Blu/Nin (Enkidu hands, Boxer's Mantle, Loq earring, Homam pants, denali feet, Mirage Head & Body) with Signal and 1 charge from Tactics Pearl NPC ~69 on Soothing Healer. Used Conserve MP, Defense Bonus, Accuracy Bonus, and Auto-Refresh job traits. By no means is this an easy fight. Got field support from Vollbow OP (Refresh and reraise). Using Tav Tacos I was getting hit for between 70-180 Dmg, including Rhino Attack. Opened with Seedspray and Sub-zero smash. Started with 300TP (Disseverment did about 560 Dmg using chain affinity, Savage blade did 400). Kept cocoon up (~700 def total, ~90 Vit), shadows when possible, used Actinic burst when Ni was down and was almost always able to get Ichi up. When I started getting low on mp (~200) and my NPC was cached as well, I disengaged and disbanded my NPC to call another using Tactics. When the cooldown finally finished, I was down to 150 HP and 100 MP spamming head butt and Ni until NPC finally cast a few Cure Vs. Was able to finish the rest of the fight without dmg spells just Vorpal blade and head butt (Vorpal did 300 dmg @100 TP). Fight lasted ~7-9 mins. ~~Taeli: Diabolos 12:00, Oct 20, 2009. Duoed with 75 THF/NIN and WHM/SCH. As WHM I was able to land slow(with terra's) and paralyze, which helped the THF tank. The THF got hit once, easy fight. Keep the raptor reposed when it respawns.--edster1500 18:48, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Soloed as a very skilled MNK75/NIN37. Used Howling Fist instead of Asuran Fists because of the high defense. Didn't use Hundred Fists at all. Overall easy fight, kept up shadows rather well. When it did hit, it hit for 300+ (Counterstance remained up the entire fight). Chakra, (with Invigorate 5/5), certainly helped. Started the battle sloppy, no Shadows up, didn't use any food. ---- Please Define "Very Skilled Mnk".. mnk is not a "Skill" job, you click attack, then sit there till its dead. 0 skill involved. If you are talking about the simple act of casting shadows then shame on you. (oh and your gear has nothing to do with skill)---- * I want to call this guy out/debunk this theory. I just tried to solo this NM on MNK80/NIN40. Kept shadows up when I could, buffed, had TP at start, and even had Perfect Counter to use which facilitated getting Utsusemi: Ichi up without interruption. The fight lasted 6 minutes before I finally died, and the mob was only at half health. Fully merited H2H skill and evasion, with good gears. Only hit the mob for 30-50 damage a hit, WS for 300-500. It also has high accuracy and sufficiently high evasion to miss about 40% of the time. This is NOT soloable. Duoed as a strong 75 BLU/NIN (Expiacion, homam armor, enkidu, fast cast gear, etc.) and 75 DRG/WHM. Cleared the little area of mobs, started with at least 100% TP, I buffed with Amrita and sole sushi (was expecting a really hard battle. It hit me for 120-170 damage per hit (had cocoon up sometimes), but was able to keep up shadows most of the time. Actinic burst helped, and MP Drainkiss on top of auto refresh and armita refresh helped immensely. Fight lasted all of 4 minutes. --Sabishii 21:40, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Going to get my Tachi of Trials soon, was just wondering how hard this NM is. --Eddie 10:24, 11 December 2006 (EST) Just fought this NM as 71 SAM/DNC. I had a 75 NIN/WAR duoing with me. I was using soboro, and obviously the NIN was tanking. There were no real scary moments. Another group had cleared the goblin and raptor that share the room while we were preparing, and we killed it before repops came. Overall, pretty easy. Did start the fight with 300% tp, and WS'd only when Meditate or Sekkanoki were available, because the NM does hit hard. -- Taomage 19:18, 8 October 2008 (EST) Duo'd with 76SAM/DNC and 84RDM/BLU. SAM geared with full Hachiman set and Hagun, RDM geared with full relic set. SAM zergs while RDM heals, debuffs, and swap tanking. Fight was over in 2 minutes. --Xyous 23:40, December 4, 2010 Misleading Testimonials *I just added the bit about not being deceived by the testimonials. Me and a friend were bored and I needed to fight this NM for Kasha (72SAM), so I looked at wiki and figured me and a 75PUP/DNC friend with WHM Automaton could take it. (Sure, it gives high damage, but we can probably take it down, right?) Lo and behold, it doesn't say on the page that the beetle takes nearly NO damage from normal hits, and takes severely nerfed damage from weapon skills. As a result, both of us were at about 500/1400 HP VERY quickly. The only reason we survived was because I /sh for help and a 75NIN and SAM allied almost instantly. BE VERY CAREFUL fighting this NM.--Wriko 19:55, 28 February 2009 (UTC) *Just duo it with 75Rdm/blm(me) & 75Sam/Nin It barely hit the Sam and I didn't even used half of my MP. Before popping, I buffed up with Blink,Stoneskin,Phalanx (since everyone was telling me it hits hard). When the fight started it went for me but the Sam got Hate quickly enough for me to not lose Stoneskin. I kept the Sam Hasted and Phalanx II which is why he didnt even lose 5% of his HP. Just make sure to keep the beetle Paralyzed and Slowed and it should go down easily. BTW, I used Paralyze II and Slow II. --User:Darkross 22:17, 9 April 2009 *soloed as a 75bst/nin charmed/familiared a vt tiger killed the raptors near the spawn then i pulled it to where amemet pops i tanked it most of the time but bounced hate was really easy my tiger had 50% left when it was dead gempig~remora Retrieved from main article :*'Don't be deceived' by the following solo testimonials. This mob hits for 200-300 on a normal attack, and your normal attacks will do almost no damage to it (5-20 per hit from SAM72/DNC36, PUP75/DNC37), rendering Drain Samba II useless. I HIGHLY recommend (it's almost mandatory) that whoever tanks the mob has Utsusemi Ichi and Ni. This fight will probably take awhile, considering the beetle has a ton of HP and takes very little damage. Because of this, make sure you have a way to deal with adds, since there are spawns near and inside the room. -- Just tried to solo it, died horribly, only took out about 3% of it's HP. So no, this can't be soloed. *'Don't be deceived' by the following solo/duo testimonials. As a 75DRG/BLU with all Wyvern HP+ Gear and Relic Helm, Duo'ing with a 75WHM, we were only able to get it to 30% and 54%. This mob hits for 200-300 on a normal attack, and my normal attacks were doing around 70, with penta doing around 200. This fight will take awhile, considering the beetle has a ton of HP and takes very little damage, both times we tried it, it took over 15 minutes.As for adds, we fought it, in the hallway right to the south of the ??? and did not get any aggro, but we did clear the pop room first. As for the 75drg/rdm that soloed it, i would love to see that, seeing how I was healing breath for 400 and getting cure 3-5 from the whm, and still spent alot of time in red. :*Can be defeated by 2 level 75's. :*Easily duo'd by NIN75/DNC37 + RDM75/WHM37 ~ As NIN I had 1400+HP, didn't go under 1200 once. Keep boxstep up to lower defense and keep the mob enfeebled, very easy fight. :*Easily Duo'd by 2 NIN75/DNC37 + 2NPC's Lv68 Soothing Healer Types~Bounced hate if shadows were down, Mob rarely landed any hits & when it did he hit for 200+, kept Box & Quick Step up. NPC's weren't necessary at all. :*Can be soloed by a DRG75/RDM37 :*Can be soloed by a NIN75/DNC37 with the help of a level 65 Healer NPC. :*Can be soloed by a NIN75/DNC37, hits hard and full Evasion setup is a must! Hit it for 10-33 per hit. Only used TP solely for Curing Waltz II. 21mins to kill. :*Can be soloed by a NIN75/DNC37 with Eva gear, debuff and without NPC. Used TP only to cure and drain samba II :*Can be duoed by a PLD75/DNC37 and RDM with little to moderate difficulty. ::*Damage per hit varied from 50's all the way up to a 300+critical. :*Can be soloed by a RDM/NIN 75, will eventually begin to resist gravity and the duration will be shorter, but it won't fully resist it so you can keep casting. Bind will stick well enough to get shadows up and rebuff and it didn't really get resisted through the fight. Used Poison II, and Bio II for DOT's and occasionally (when I didn't have raptor add) I melee'd him with justice sword/joyuese with enspell blizzard. Might be able to just melee it solo as a RDM/NIN, was easy enough to get shadows back up. ::*Tried meleeing it as RDM/NIN with Joyeuse and Genbu Shield. Got it to about 60% HP before I decided I wasn't going to last until the end of the fight. Then just bound and ran to Cape Terrigan zone and DoT'd it the rest of the way. With a Justice Sword and additional refresh from Duelists/Dalmatica/Morrigan can probably be done though.EDIT: Use your brain. . . as beetle it should be aspirable, so why not use a dagger and Energy Steal / Drain ? -.-' :*Solo'd as NIN/DNC quite easily. Full evasion setup 297 evasion skill +42 evasion and Evasion bonus from /dnc. Never took a hit. Just keep up debuffs (blind, slow, paralyze) and should be fine as NIN. :*Can be soloed by a PLD75/NIN37 without refresh drinks or meds. :*Pretty simple duo for PLD/NIN and SCH/RDM. Thought MP was gonna run out at one point, but PLD simply forgot about Sublimation. Got lucky with no repops agro'ing, but SCH was ready with sleep. Don't rely on aquaveil for Ichi interrupts. :*Duo'd THF/NIN and SAM/DNC. THF tanked and Sam kept evasion down off with healing waltz. Evasion Skill 305. Only got hit 2 times. Was able to cast Ichi over Ichi most of the time. Killed before raptor respawned. :*Inside the room there is a raptor that spawns right near the "???" so he will aggro if you are soloing it, I advise to deal with it first then begin and during the fight either avoid it or kill it again. During my solo of it as RDM two raptors joined in so it became tough but you are able to sleep the raptors without trouble. :*Can be easily sneak-kited as RDM/NIN to the Cape Terrigan zone-line where there is enough room to kite between crab pops and the zone-line. Took approximately 50 minutes of Bio/Poison and the occasional nuke. Only converted twice so could have been sped up by nuking more but in essence could be soloed without convert at all. :*The NM itself hits very hard, about 200ish damage to a mage w/o stoneskin. Has bad accuracy from my experience and eva gear will help a lot. ::*For what it's worth, as 75 THF/NIN with 311 evasion skill, it was rarely missing me, so I don't know about it having bad accuracy. ::*I also don't think it has bad accuracy. ::*It has Horrible accuracy. :*Soloed as NIN80/DNC very easy. Take out 1 Raptor. Evasion Skill 302 (not capped) and some Evasion gear. Debuffs stuck without any problem. Took about 8 Minutes without using Weapon Skills. Didn't get hit.--Velocy85 11:12, September 3, 2010 (UTC) nm solo Easy soloed DNC90/NIN. Hits for about 10 dmg with fan dance up. Fairly easy solo - 80 Sam/dnc - Hits hard, just keep yourself healed, seigan and third eye, and throw some skill chains out. Doable without Meikyo Shisui. Soloed as BST90/RDM45, it was funny fight. Just call Crafty Clyvonne and let him fight. Thecyberman 23:51, January 22, 2011 (UTC) i have come to see form my owm experince that is nm is soloable but only by skilled dancers or theives hits hard for about 200-300dmg i was lucky to live on dnc fan dance ftw had 5/5 merits in no foot rise 5/5 reverse flourish effect and 3/5 closed postion on my final note i personally suggest get a few frineds to help u kill thi wsnm as like most r dam hard to kill. Soloable by players who dont suck. Zerged! 80WAR/40SAM. Items needed I. Wing. I used a level 60 Soothing Healer Galka NPC. Build 300TP Sekkanoki > Mighty Strikes > Warcry > Warrior's Charge (Didn't even use Berserk, or Aggressor). Raging Rush (1996dmg) to Raging Rush (1204dmg) for Frag(361). I. Wing Raging Rush(1483dmg). Meditate > Raging Rush(574dmg). Built 100 TP to finish with King's Justice(802). Make sure Seigan, Thrid Eye up as much as possible, and Retaliation Regular hits 108-178, and crits 270-320. I was hit for 128-170, and a 280 crit. Ended up with 500 plus HP. Almost an exact 2 min kill.Talibkweli 06:45, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Soloed as 85Rdm/Pld, moderate difficulty. Had to cast Stoneskin about every 10-15 hits but with Phalanx, Jelly ring, and Cheviot cape on he did 60-100 dmg. Kept Protect IV, Aqauveil, Refresh II, Haste, Regen II, Ice Spikes, and Enblizzard II up at all times. Used Sabotuer with Slow, which made a big difference. Also kept Paralyze II, Blind, Bio II, and Poison II on him at all times. Using Sanguine Blade, which kept a constant 292 dmg dealt to the beetle, I didn't have to use Cures as much as normal which conserved MP very well. I did very little damage to the NM, about 16-20 dmg with the additional 20ish dmg from Enblizzard II. Thunder and Blizzard III did about 250ish damage. One thing that helps with this NM solo, if you're using magic, is Fast Cast, as much as you can get, with Spell interruption rate down. This is a soloable monster, there is difficulty in doing it but it is possible if you pay attention and know what you're doing. 12:42 P.M. September 13, 2010 User:Lunarbrisingr Character: Brisingr, Server: Leviathan Very easy solo 85SMN/42RDM, killed nearby raptor, cast Stoneskin, Phalanx, Blink, Refresh. Summoned used Garuda Avatar's favor for a total of MP per tick Refresh, popped beetle, Garuda took hate with Predator Claws (995) normal hits 30~60, beetle hit her for 60~100 Rhino attack did similar dmg (only once broke 150), next predator claws did (1719), at this point garuda was gettin low on HP so recast buffs n ran just into tunnel south of pop, waited for garuda to die, recast, took hate again with Predator Claws (2069), ran back to spawn point, let garuda die, recast, next PC (1090). To save kiting again and risking aggro, used whispering wind and finished beetle off with a final PC (1792) took just under 10 minutes from pop til death, raptor did not repop. Be weary when kiting into southern tunnel, as Goblin Alchemist likes to wander into it, though it is quite rare. Soloed as 90SAM/32DNC (Had to attempt this alone since I couldn't get anyone to help me on it). Starting with Hagun, killed nearby raptor to build TP to just under 300%. Put up Seigan, Third Eye, Sengikori, and Sekkanoki, then popped him. Immediately put on my WS gear (nothing special, all AH buyable, and pretty gimp compared to newer/endgame stuff). Opened with 2 consecutive Darkness SCs (Jinpu, Ageha, Gekko) using 2HR and Meditate in the process. This took over half his HP easily. Immediately switched to Soboro and melee gear (no special/endgame gear here either) and started building up TP. From there, just keep Third Eye up as much as possible and spam Curing Waltz II. Slowly chipped at his health for about 40-60 a hit until he finally died about 3-4 mins later. This NM's high damage resistance doesn't show very much when taking him on at level 90 like I thought it would. Was hitting me for about 120-200 when Third Eye went down. Fairly straightforward fight, but a little on the long side. Not too difficult though. Questwizard 02:40, December 16, 2010 (UTC) 0500: Just solo'd this NM as Taru 90Mnk/37Nin (Yeah, I'm lazy about lvling subs). Was fairly easy. Went in with shadows and some TP, threw Focus, Dodge and Impetus up. Crits were doing about 100 dmg each. WS was Howling Fist for about 600 each time. It rarely hit me, but when it did, hit me for 150-200+ easy. Capped H2H and capped H2H merits with not even close to capped Eva and capped Eva merits. Threw Perfect Counter up if I was needed shadows up and Ni wasn't up. Overall, didn't go under 50% HP and I killed it in under 4 mins. With the right gear and enough skill with timing and know how, was simple enough. Don't let people fool you, it is soloable, just have to know how to do the fight correctly. Phipple 10:38, January 23, 2011 (UTC) 30/11/2011 15:00 GMT Veriiquest Soloed as 86SAM/42DNC, easy fight, full Perle set used, Spinel Rings, Hagun, Warwolf Belt, Forager's Mantle, Chiv Chain, Fowling earring, Kemas earring, chiv chain and mythril grip +1. Built up 200tp, waited for Meditate timer to reset, went in with Sekkanoki > Tachi: Yukaz > Tachi: Gekko. Hit Meikyo Shisui, Tachi: Gekko > Meditate > Tachi: Yukaz > Tachi: Gekko > Tachi: Yukaz, took him down to around <50% then just hit away for the last 50% using Curing Waltz II when needed. His hits averaged for about 30-120, crit for 200 TP move for 250, kept Seigan + Third eye up whole fight, lost about 800HP in total. Easily solo'd as a 95 PUP/DNC. Used the Soulsoother Head just to be safe. The NM hit for about 100-150, and would sometimes crit for up to 300, but with Drain Samba II and the puppet heals, it was a pretty easy fight. Took maybe 10 minutes.